Mind Games
by exploding2night
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini decide to play some mind games with their two favorite Gryfindors. The war with Voldemort happened during the 4th year, other things have changed! Possible Pairings: DracoXHermione BlaiseXGinny Chapter 5 is up! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Soooo this is my first every Harry Potter Fanfic... *blushes***

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Sorry if the characters seem a little weird, or if the names aren't spelled right! I haven't re-read the Harry Potter books for a while, but I plan to over Thanksgiving break! So ya! :D**

_The war with Voldemort happened during the 4th year. The same events happened, except during 4th year_

_-Ron and Hermione aren't together_

_-Ginny and Harry aren't together_

_-Snape didn't die_

_-Draco didn't attempt to kill Dumbledore_

_-Dumbledore still lives!_

_-Ginny plays Chaser_

_-All the main characters are 7th years, unless stated differently_

Hermione Granger was in a foul mood. Here it was, only the 3rd day of her 7th year at Hogwarts, and Draco Malfoy had already ruined the rest of the day for her. Hermione was used to petty tricks from Malfoy, like him tripping her in the hallways, and snickering nasty things about her to his friend, Blaise Zabini. She was used to him calling her mudblood, mocking her appearance, and even hexing her. (Though she did hex him right back.) But what Malfoy had just done she was definetly **not** used to.

_Earlier that Evening_

Hermione was waiting for Ginny Weasly in a quiet, dark, corridor. Ginny was a Quiditch practice; Hermione expected Ginny to be late, tomorrow Gryffindor were playing Slytherin as the first game of the year, and the Gryffindor wanted to win. They had plans to spend the evening at the library; working on the essay Snape had already assigned them.

Well, Hermione had actually already finished it, but he knew Ginny needed some help. Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Draco Malfoy until he was right besides her. He seemed to have appeared out of the mist. She was about to fire off a hex and some wicked insults when he did something totally unexpected. He leaned right up to her ear, his lips nearly touching her neck and whispered "I like your... shirt." Then he strode off, without a look back.

Hermione stood there, shocked, and trying to figure out what Malfoy meant. Her shirt wasn't anything special; it was a plain, fuzzy, maroon sweater that she adored. Hermione knew it wasn't particularly flattering, nor was it stylish. Half of her thought he had somehow put a curse or hex on her, and the other half thought that he was most likely drunk or high.

She supposed she could have passed it off as a dare from Blaise Zabini, but it didn't feel like that. The _way_ he had said it, his voice normally cruel, was soft and low, and the heat of his words had whispered up and down her neck. If it had been a dare, wouldn't he just come up to her and saw in his normal drawl of a voice 'I like your shirt.' But he was a Slytherin. He had almost been an official Death Eater, but Hermione heard rumors that he backed down. Were Slytherin's good actors?

Hermione was so deep in thought that when Ginny arrived, it took her several moments to register her arrival. And then another few to figure out she was sniffling, tears threatening to spill out of her dark brown eyes. Ginny almost never cried, and Hermione forgot her Malfoy problems. She had only seen Ginny twice in her life, once when everyone thought Harry Potter was dead, and the other time was when her brother died.

"Ginny, what happened?" Hermione rushed over to her friend and gave her a big hug. They stayed locked in an embrace for a while; she heard Ginny take a deep breath, and try to steady herself. She knew her best friend was trying to collect herself. Then she noticed a large bump right above Ginny's right ear, and it was already turning color.

"Oh my god, what happened above your ear?"

Ginny let out a chocked laugh. Hermione pulled out her wand a cast a quick pain relief spell. Ginny sighed immediately in relief.

"So much better then Ibphourne." She muttered to herself. Ginny didn't hear her.

"Ginny what happened?" Hermione asked again.

"Can we go to the library?" she sniffled.

"Of course." Hermione gives her one last hug, and then they head to the library.

Once we get to the library, Hermione settles in at an isolated table near the back of the library, and Ginny follows. Ginny bites her lips and sighs.

"It started when I was heading to Quiditch practice. I was running a bit late, but when I arrived the Slytherin's were on the field already. They said that they had reserved the field for practice. Everyone one was fighting, and I didn't know what to do. I tried to get to Harry, but he was yelling at Blaise Zabini. They looked like they were about to start cursing one another, and so I started pulling Harry away 'cause I didn't want him getting in trouble before the big game and-."

She stopped suddenly, the tears returning to her eyes, and then started again "But then Blaise yelled at me. He said 'Keep your ugly little face out of this, Weaslette."

Hermione cringed. She knew Ginny absolutely hated when anyone called her that. But Blaise had seemed to taken a fancy to teasing her, and decided calling her that was the perfect way to do it.

"And then Ron overheard, and he came charging in, and started yelling at Blaise, and then all three of them-Harry, Ron, and Blaise started insulting each other like crazy. But then, Draco suddenly appeared and gave Blaise a smile. Then Blaise picked up a Bludger and threw it at me! I managed to lean far enough away, but it still grazed the side of my face."

Her whole body started trembling, and Hermione was shocked. What kind of idiot threw a Bludger at someone?!

"Did you go to the nurse?"

Ginny shook her head. "After that, he spat at me and said 'That'll teach you, Weaseltte.' Then I ran off. I don't even know what happened after that."

They were silent for a while. Then after a while Hermione spoke.

"Well while I was waiting for you, Malfoy came up to me and did something really weird. He said 'I like your shirt' in the is really creepy voice."

Ginny was wide eyed. "That is so weird 'Mione! Wait until I tell Ron and Harry!"

"No, don't." Hermione said quickly. "It was probably a dare, or Malfoy was high. They don't need to know."

"Ok."

And then they started working on homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**My second chapter already! *squeals***

**Thanks so much for any attention you paid the fanfic!**

_The war with Voldemort happened during the 4th year. The same events happened, except during 4th year_

_-Ron and Hermione aren't together_

_-Ginny and Harry aren't together_

_-Snape didn't die_

_-Draco didn't attempt to kill Dumbledore_

_-Dumbledore still lives!_

_-Ginny plays Chaser_

_-All the main characters are 7th years, unless stated differently _

_Several hours before Chapter_ 1

Draco Malfoy growled out loud. He was in the Slytherin common rooms, and they were unusually empty this time of day. They all probably could sense his bad mood. The only other person in this room was Blaise Zabini, his closes friend at the time. The reason for all his anger was Hermione Granger. That damn mudblood. During the war, he had realized Granger's blood wasn't covered in mud or dirt. It was the exact same as his, and all the other purebloods. But that didn't stop Draco from still calling her that. Old habitats die-hard.

"I'm so sick of that fucking Gryffindor Princess!" he yelled to no one in particular. Blaise heard though. He set down his potions textbook, and raised an eyebrow at Draco. "It's just that- I hate the way she waltzes around everyone, and they all worship her!" He growled. Draco imagined Hermione, laughing.

Unruly frizzy hair had somehow melted into just as unruly, but beautiful long brown curls that hung to the middle of her back. Her soft, twinkling eyes were so purely brown that he could dive in them. Just then, Blaise interrupted his vision.

"I agree with you. But you know who's just as annoying?" Blaise paused, not waiting for him to answer. "Ginny. The little Weaselette."

Draco nodded in agreement. He knew how much Blaise hated Ginny. They plaid opposing parts in Quiditch, both Chasers. And even though they were usually evenly matched, Ginny more often came out with more points that Blaise. That little fact annoyed Blaise to the ends of the earth. Ginny constantly pushed Blaise's buttons, just like Hermione did to him. But unlike him, Blaise wanted to push Ginny down and teach her a lesson. Malfoy, on the other hand, wanted Granger to crawl to him, begging him to touch her.

The more Draco and Blaise thought about Hermione and Ginny, the angrier they both became. He could feel the anger coming off both of them, and in waves.

"We need to do something," Blaise said abruptly.

"I agree. And I have the perfect plan." Malfoy smiled wickedly, the plan sinking into him, and taking root.

"We'll toy with their emotions. I'll be kind to Granger; you are cruel to Weaselette. Then before they can even blink, I'll be cruel and you be kind."

As Blaise mulled over the ideas, a slow, menacing smile started to spread across his face.

"Their emotions will be so up and down, their brave little protectors, Ron and Harry won't know what to do." A sick smile flitted onto Draco's face.

"And just like that, the precious Gryffindor Princes and her lady-in-waiting's empire will crumble."

_Back to present time, the next day_

Ginny Weasly woke up with a pounding headache. Damn that Slytherin. She quickly cast a pain-relieving spell. Her pain subsided quickly. A minute or two later, her headache had all but disappeared, so she decided to get ready. Today was the first Quiditch game of the year, and she was going to cream Blaise Zabini and all his dumb Slytherin pals. In less then 5 hours, she and Blaise would be going head to head. She couldn't wait.

Ginny could see Slytherin's chaser in her mind's eye. Tall, with a muscular, solid build. An amazingly perfect nose, dark ferocious eyes, and slightly curled black hair. To top it all off, he had a slight Italian accent, and perfect creamy bronze skin.

What the hell?!

She hated Blaise Sabina. And he did not have that nice of skin anyway. She shook the image from her mind and went to see if Hermione was awake. Which she was, Most of the girls were still asleep, which made sense. It was a Saturday, so breakfast wasn't until 8:30am. But Hermione was an early riser, so Ginny woke up early with her. She didn't really like to wake up early, but nor did she like to wake up without Hermione. Katie and Lavender were her only other relatively close friends, but since Lavender was dating Ron, that made things quite awkward between them. She and Katie were friendly, but had grown apart over the years after the war. The rest of the girls, Ginny found kind of hard to be around, so she mostly just stuck with Hermione.

Ginny often wished Luna was in Gryffindor, but she suspected Luna was also early riser.

"Hey 'Mione." Ginny smiled sleepily at Hermione.

"Hi. Ready to go to the bathroom?"

Ginny nodded, and they walked off together. There wasn't much small talk, as Hermione knew Ginny wasn't a big morning person and didn't interact well with other until it was 7am. Once they reached the bathrooms, the two girls got to work.

Brushing teeth, washing faces, and getting dressed.

Ginny wore her normal black Gryffindor robes, and put on a pair of jeans and a maroon fitted shirt with a slight v-neck.

Hermione was dressed like she normally did- Robes, slightly baggy jeans, and a maroon sweater.

When it came time for hair, Ginny couldn't decide how to arrange it to cover her bruise above her ear. It was turning quite nasty, already shades of yellow and purple. She supposed to could cast a spell to cover it, but spells that covered things one her face made her feel icky and fake. She decided on a bun, that was more toward her right ear. She pulled several pieces out, and arranged them so they covered her bruise. Perfect.

Hermione was pulling her curly, long, hair into her normal ponytail when Ginny had an idea.

"Can I please straighten your hair today?" Ginny pulled out a bright pink straightened and snapped it together.

"No, do you know how bad that is for your hair? Besides, it would take forever, and I would would look ridiculous."

But Ginny wasn't going to give up that easily. She widened her eyes and made her lower lip tremble.

"Ple-please Hermione? After last night I just want to-"

"Alright, alright." Hermione sighed.

Ginny bounced up and down with glee. Finally. She had always wanted to straighten Hermione's hair, but she had always said no. But now she could.

_45 minutes later_

"There." Ginny sighed in relief as she pulled the last curl through straightened.

"That took a bit longer than expected." Ginny said, stretching. "But, damn, it looks good."

Hermione took a glance in the mirror and smiled. "It does look nice."

Hermione's hair past her but by several inches straightened. It was shiny, sleek, and shimmered with coppery highlights Ginny had never seen before.

"Its almost 8. Lets go."

As they walked to their normal place they sat every weekend, they past the Slytherin tower. Ginny shivered involuntarily, the memory of the Bludger hitting her face and Blaise calling her horrible things.

Once they reached the stone bench that overlooked a sea, Ginny relaxed. There was no way Draco or Blaise would come here. Hermione was pulling something out of her robes. It looked like a book. She pressed the book into Ginny's hands.

"Its a muggle book. It is really popular and a great story. You should give it a try."

Ginny tried not to wrinkle her nose. As far as she could tell, muggle books were all utterly boring ad quite pointless. The cover was a lilac purple, and had a tree on it. The title was "To Kill a Mockingbird."

"What' a mockingbird?" Ginny asked.

Hermione giggled. "Its a type of bird."

"Oh."

Ginny opened the book and was about to read when she realized she left her wand back in the bathroom. Shit.

"Hermione, I left my wand in the bathroom. I'm gonna go get it, okay?"

"Sure. I'll meet you for breakfast."

Ginny waved goodbye to her friend, and then strode off back to the Gryffindor tower.

**So there is chapter 2! Anyway, I've been forced to read To Kill a Mockingbird in english class, and I hate it. But it seemed like a book Hermione would enjoy so I put it in there! **

**Anyway reviews and favorites and anything else are greatly appreciated! **

**Sneak Peek of Chapter 2:**

_"How did it go?"_

_"She was completely confused." Blaise laughed._

_"Our two precious little Gryffindors will be mad within a week." Draco's voice dripped with false sympathy._

_"Do you have a plan for Granger, Draco?"_

_Draco nodded. "Indeed I do. First I need an owl._


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is really short, and I know that after this chapter I don't deserve it, but I would LOVEEEEE if you could leave a review or two. It would mean the world to me. **

_Sunday, 8:10_ am

Blaise Zabini was so excited, he was practically jumping up and down. His plan for Ginny was so fun, he just couldn't wait. He could already imagine her startled face. Big brown eyes, thick orange hair, and an adorable button nose. Petite, but with amazingly long legs and a killer ass. They were both so alike, and Balise wanted-no needed to teach that little Weaseltte a lesson. She was always prancing around, flocked by the golden trio, and always outdoing him in Quiditch. Every time she beat him, she just looked at him, smirked, and strutted away.

Well, maybe she didn't _strut. _But it was pretty close to that.

Just then, Ginny started walking down the hallways, her head buried in a book. She is starting to resemble Granger a little bit. he thought wryly. They were in the hall to the dining room, but it was empty, seeing as breakfast didn't start for another 20 minutes. Even more perfect, Granger wasn't her her. Draco was hiding behind a pillar, and gave Blaise a quick nod. He pulled his wand out, ready.

Just as Draco leaned out to extend her foot to trip her, Blaise muttered a spell to oppose the pain relief one she had obviously put on this morning. Her hair had been arranged to artfully conceal where the Bludger had grazed her head, but Blaise knew exactly where it was. 2 inches above her right ear.

Then Ginny stumbled, and fell to the floor with a thud. Blaise made sure the book slammed into her bruise on the way down, then skittered to the end of the hallway. Draco sneered at Ginny, then walked away.

Blaise quickly headed to her, picking up the book on the way there. It wasn't a textbook like he'd thought, but a muggle books. The cover read "To Kill a Mockingbird" and he wondered what Ginny, a pureblood witch (even if she was a blood traitor) was doing with a muggle book. Once he was just a couple feet away from Ginny, he reached down to offer her a hand. Her light brown eyes were filled with tears, and her hair had come out even more from the bun it had been in.

"Let me help."

Ginny squirmed away from him.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." She stuck her nose up at him, and attempted to pull herself up from the ground. But she was too wobbly, and Blaise knew she would be. He just hooked his hands around her waist, and heaved her up.

"I said, I was fine."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "You were very obviously not. I am just trying to help a fellow pureblood." He widened his eyes, trying to look innocent.

"You've always called me a 'blood traitor."

Blaise gave a small sigh.

"Well, that doesn't mean I just leave you in the hallway."

When Ginny didn't reply, he offered her the book.

"I believe you dropped this. May I ask, what are you doing with a muggle book?"

At this, she smiled sheepishly.

"Hermione gave it to me. She said it was an amazing read, but I find it quite boring. I find most muggle books most boring."

Blaise nodded. Her explanation made sense; it looked like just the kind of book Granger would read.

"If you excuse me, Ginevra, I must be going on my way."

And with that, he gave one more charming smile, and strolled down the hallway.

Once Blaise reach Draco's and his secret meeting quarters (which was the Room of Requirement) Draco was already there, sipping a glass of some golden liquid.

"How did it go?"

"She was completely confused." Blaise laughed.

"Our two precious little Gryffindors will be mad within a week." Draco's voice dripped with false sympathy.

"Do you have a plan for Granger, Draco?"

Draco nodded. "Indeed I do. First I need an owl.

**Sorry this chapter was so short! The next one will be longer, I promise.**

**Sneak Peek of Chapter 4:**

_Sobs wracked her body, and tears clogged her vision, and she kept on crying for what seemed like ages._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peopleee **

**So here is chapter 4! :D **

**I don't want to be one of those crazy people that are like 'I need 30 more reviews until the next chapter.' Bur I really would appreciate some reviews if you have time!**

**So,** **enjoy~**

"This bread is amazing!" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of doughy, fresh baked, bread. He looked ridiculous, Hermione thought, but in an adorable scruffy type of puppy way. His tendrils of bright orange hair (much brighter then Ginny's) flopped over his ecstatic brown eyes. He was spotted with a freckle or too.

Lavender Brown ruffled his head and giggled, and soon the whole table was laughing, including Hermione. Most of the people there were already tense about the Quiditch game. Harry and the whole team might _act_ like they knew they would win, but Hermione knew they were bluffing. When it came to Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, anything could happen.

Everyone was talking any

way, everyone except Hermione. Yesterday's events with the Slytherin males worried her. It was completely unlike Malfoy not to bother her for this long. (not even an attempted trip, or a nasty look.) Also haunting her was what Blaise did to Ginny. She knew Blaise was horrible, but normally he was calling her names, or trying to knock her broom in Quiditch. The verbal assault made sense, but the physical assault was not normal. And why did Blaise only throw the Bludger only when Malfoy showed up? None of it made sense. Hermione was thinking that there must be something deeper going on, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Hermione? Hello? Anyone there?" Ron was waving his hand in front of her face. She must have completely blanked out. Then she noticed there was a pearly white owl, sitting right in front of her, with a plain envelope clutched in its talon.

"Is it mail day?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Nope." Harry shook his head. "Not that I know now."

"Weird." Ginny leaned closer to Hermione. "Who is it from?"

"I'm not sure." Hermione carefully opened the envelope, and pulled out a singular piece of card stock with a few words inked onto it.

**Enjoy the Surprise **

**-D.M **

When Ginny say, she widened her eyes, but didn't say anything. They shared a quick look, and then Hermione quickly slid the paper back into the envelope.

"It was from her mum." Ginny said quickly. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

Just then, there was a huge bang. Everyone looked up, and hundreds of pieces of white paper were fluttering down.

Gasps and murmurs filled the room, and people were pointing up at the paper fluttering like butterflies. The proffeseor at the front of dining hall were staring, shocked. A few students even stood on the benches to try and grab a piece of paper that was hovering right above an arm's reach. Then, the papers finally become hand's reach. A ocean of hands, all shooting up to grab a white paper. Ron grabbed one, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered. By now, Lavender and Harry were also reading a piece of paper. Just like Ron, their eyebrows were arching. Hermione, suddenly aware that lots of staring eyes had turned to her, including her fellow Gryffindors.

Annoyed, and tense that so many people had suddenly started paying attention to her (which she did not like one bit.) She snatched a paper of Ginny's hands. It was a poster kind of organization, with the top saying "WANTED" in big, red, letters. Below that was a moving picture oh Hermione! It must have been taken a long while ago, since her hair was frizzed beyond control, and her buck toothed scowl. THe Hermione in the picture was scowling at a textbook, and an ugly frown was pasted upon her face that was dotted with acney.

After the picture, words printed in the same red letters.

"Wanted, one dirty Mudblood. Guilty of being ugly, fat, a friendless bookworm, and an insufferable know it all."

Hermione was aware of laughter, mostly coming from the Slytherin table (curse the insufferable snakes.) and a couple snorts from the Ravenclaws. She could feel heat dancing across her face, and tears burning a the edges of her eyes. All her friends are staring, open mouthed, and unsure of what to do. She didn't know what to do, flee from the room, or stand and mouth off angrily.

Just then, Dumbledore stood up, and his threatening voice filled the room, silencing the laughter.

He waved his wand, and all the paper disappeared. Once all the papers had been scrubbed out of the hall, Dumbledore began talking.

"This!" he boomed, hiss loud voice bouncing off the walls and reverberating throughout the massive room. "Is a despicable act of harm. When we find who is responsible, the consequences will be severe. If you know wanything about the person who has comitted this act of magic, I advise you to let me know." His voice turned even colder. "Because if you know who did this, and you don't come forward, you will be punished almost as severely as the person who comitted this. That is all. You are all dismissed, breakfast is over." Then all the lights were put out, and everyone started talking.

"Who would do something like that?" Lavender murmered.

"10 galleons says it was Malfoy." Harry grumbled.

"Nah, this is too much work for his little brain to think of. It must have been Blaise" Ron put out.

She ignored them all, pushing in front of the streams of people trying to exit the dining hall. Lots of people tried to talk to her, and there word many snickers and shouts off "Mudblood!" or "Insufferable know it all!" but she didn't reply. Hermione didn't allow herself to even think about what had just happened, becuase if she did, she knew tears would flow from her eyes. And she did not want anyone to see that. Finally, she pushed herself out of the didnign hall, and she was in the corriders. She took off sprinting, and wasn't the fastest, but fast enough to leave behind the laughter and the pity and the confusion.

Hermione murmed the password for the Gryffindor and rushes past the common rooms and straight into the bathroom. She casts a silencing spell an slams and locks the door. Then it was finally quiet. And she allowed the past events to sink in. And then she cried. Sobs wracking her body, and tears clogging her vision, and she keeps on crying for what seems like ages. But then she stops, and stares in the mirror. her face was coated with black streak of mascara, as she didn't bother to use mascara. First she wipes the makeup from her cheeks, and dries her eyes, but that doesn't erase what had just happened.

After that she pulled her hair into a ponytail and started breathing deep. Hermione needed to be rational, and figure out who had done this. Logically the main suspect was Malfoy, and that answer made no sense. One minute he was complimenting her and leaving her alone, and now, this seemed exactly the kind of thing he would do. And then the note made sense. D.M, Draco Malfoy.

It was so obvious.

And she vowed she would get revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys,**

**So this is a pretty fast update for me! :D**

**Thanks for all the follows, but make sure to review.**

**Enjoy! (Also, this chapter starts out a little odd, but bear with it!)**

Her hair. Her flaming red hair, and brown eyes. She was so full of life, so ready to do anything.

Ginevra.

She met him, head to head, opposing him, challenging him, driving him _crazy._

Ginevra.

Untamable, wild, and stubborn. Besting her for long was futile. Anything Blaise did better, Ginny tried even harder at it.

Ginvevra.

She was impossible to ignore, too wild to control, and too beautiful for him to bear.

And yet, he was going to teach her a lesson.

Blaise lay in wait, watching Ginny's approaching figure. Any minute now...

The corridor was deserted, empty, and the perfect place to stage his next attack. When Ginny was about to be able to see him, he lunged out from his hiding place and covered her mouth with his. Then he shoved her into a secluded corner and cast a silencing spell around the corner and cloaking spell. (The cloaking spell will keep anyone from seeing him or her, unless they get really close. And, I think you know what a silencing spell does.)

"What the hell?" Ginny was spluttering angrily, her cheeks turning bright red. "You can't just go around kidnapping people!" She was glaring at him, and if looks could kill...

"Oh, shut it." Blaise gave her a sneer. "As if I'd want to kidnap a filthy blood traitor like you." Her face was as red as her hair.

"Would you quit calling me that?! And if you think a 'blood traitor' like me is so beneath you, why do you go around dragging me into corners and throwing Bludger at me?" She was practically yelling.

"See, your problem is that you don't _see_ you beneath me. You parade around with that mudblood-"

"Her name is Hermione!"

"And act will your some Gryffindor Princess."

"Well, at least I don't have a whore for her mother. What is she on now? The 6th husband was it?"

Blaise slammed the brat into the wall so quickly she didn't have time to gasp. He grabbed her slender wrists above her head and pressed himself against her. Her heart was pounding furiously.

"Let go of me, Blaise!"

"Don't you ever, ever, insult my mother." He hissed low and dangerously into her ear. "Because if you even so much as think one more horrible thing about my mother, I'll kill you right now." And he meant every word of it. Well, probably not the killing part. He'd just leave her here, in the Crucio curse, for a couple hours. No one could see or hear her; she'd just be writhing in pain, alone, and forgotten. That idea was so appealing he was thinking of actually doing to, when a knee slammed into his balls.

"Uaggggggg" He let out a low, moan. In his pain, his grip must have slackened, because Ginny was wriggling free, and leaving the corner.

"No you don't." He growled, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down to the floor.

"Stupify!" He yelled, and pointed to the girl on the ground. Ginny stopped moving.

"Much better." He let out a slow sigh, and cast a pain relief spell. The he took the bitch, and propped her up against the wall, making sure she wouldn't fall over.

Her light brown eyes were filled with shock and disbelief. But not fear. Never fear.

"Filthy blood traitor, no better than the mudblood you follow along." Then he spat on her. Ginny didn't even blink. It wasn't nearly as much fun when she couldn't react, so after he told her off, he grabbed her wand, then used his own wand to change the spell. She would still be frozen, but she could move her face, and talk. Just as he'd suspected, Ginny started yelling.

"Blaise Zabini, I swear to god the minute you step onto the Quiditch field, I'm going o murder you." Her face was turning all kinds of colors. "You bloody little Slytherin, you are so going to be expelled after I tell Dumbledore what you did. And to think I thought you were nice." Than she spat at him, and Blaise's temper started to boil.

"Tut, tut, tut, Ginevra. Do you think I'll let you tell Dumbledore?"

"You can't stop me!"

A challenge.

He pulled out her wand, and she gasped. Huh, the little Weaselette must not notice him take it.

"I'd choose your next words very carefully." He murmered into her ear.

He started stroking her hand.

"Because you see, this is a _cheap_ wand. So cheap, in fact, I could just snap it in half."

Ginny didn't say anything, but he saw a little something in her eyes. Perhaps some fear?

"Your a disgusting excuse for a wizard, Blaise. You a low life parasite and-"

He cocked his head and started bending her wand. Ginny felt silent.

He chuckled. "For once, the little Weaselette has nothing to say?"

He stopped bending the wand and started tracing her face.

"But you see, Ginevra Weasly, you are stuck."

And with that he snapped the wand.

Ginny mouth started saying words that Blaise was a little surprised to see she knew, but he just cast the original Stupify spell on her again. She fell quiet.

But her eyes were burning with hate.

"Clacious." He pointed his wand at her.

"My dear Ginny, that was a spell that no one knows about; well, except Lord Voldemort himself, and he isn't coming back anytime soon." He gave a dry laugh. This spell will insure that you won't be able to tell anyone about this little incident. The second you reveal too much, you will thrust into a searing agony, even worse then the Crucio curse can do. 24 seconds of that pain, and you most likely won't be able to function properly. But, if you somehow get through that pain, your body will become smoke."

A smile spread across his face, and he added, "There is know anti-spell, so don't bother with that. The Stupify spell will wear off in 7 minutes. But I believe the Quiditch game starts in 10, so good luck with that.

And he took one final look at the helpless (but steaming mad) Ginevra Weasly, and walked out of the corner.

**This chapter isn't as long as I thought. Anyone, in the next chapter our two favorite girls our gonna be planning some revenge... :D **

**Review pleaseeeeeeee**


End file.
